Veneno Renascido
by AnneMeermin
Summary: Depois de O Último Olimpiano, Percy e seus amigos partem em uma nova aventura. Novos personagens aparecem, e uma delas é quem vai narrar a história desta descobrindo que é uma meio-sangue.
1. Eu dou um fim em três nerdscobras

_**Dou um fim em três nerds-cobras**_

Se você achou esta página da internet intuitivamente, pare de ler agora mesmo. Isso mesmo, você pode ser como nós, os meio-sangues. E se você sentir um nó no estômago e seu sangue correr pelas veias cheio de adrenalina, por causa a história que vou contar agora, você realmente é um de nós.

Um conselho de uma amiga que já passou por muita coisa: Arrume um lugar para se esconder e não deixe que eles te encontrem. Vai por mim.

Agora se você não sentir nada e continuar achando que isso é apenas uma história de ficção, bom para você . Continue pensando assim.

Antes de começar a contar a história realmente, tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber: eu não sei quem são meus país biológicos. Fui deixada com meus pais adotivos quando era apenas um bebê. Eu os amo demais e para mim, eles são meus pais verdadeiros.

Minha mãe trabalha como fotógrafa (atualmente ela está trabalhando na América do Sul) e meu pai é vice presidente de uma empresa, e ele foi transferido para Londres, nada perto da cidade no sul do estado de Nova York onde moramos.

Na verdade, onde eu moro sozinha já faz um semestre inteiro. Em um flat bem espaçoso, no centro da cidade e apenas algumas quadras da escola.

Tudo começou no último dia do meu segundo ano. Acordei atrasada, e estranhamente com super reflexos aquele dia. Consegui colocar a meia a saia ao mesmo tempo enquanto desviava da quina da mesa.

A segunda coisa estranha que aconteceu foi quando eu ia abrir a porta para sair, a campainha tocou. Deparei-me com um homem, deveria ter uns quarenta anos de idade, usava o cabelo escuro repartido ao meio e tinha olhos azuis travessos.

Entrega especial para você, querida. – Disse animado para mim, como se já me conhecesse e estendendo um pacotinho que tinha nas mãos.

Ah, perdão? – Respondi não entendendo nada.

Pediram que eu entregasse isso especialmente para você. É para usá-lo o tempo todo.

Ah, obrigada…Eu… – Peguei o pacotinho sem saber o que fazer.

Em um piscar de olhos fiquei sozinha olhando para o hall de entrada do elevador. O homem que tinha estado ali não fazia um segundo atrás, tinha evaporado. Evaporado.

Entrei de novo em casa e sentei no sofá, abri o pacote com cuidado e lá estava um colar com um pingente de sol. Pelo jeito que brilhava parecia ser de ouro. Só alguns dias depois eu ia saber do que ele era feito de verdade e como era importante.

Olhei para ele mais um tempo até resolver colocá-lo no pescoço, dar mais uma olhada no relógio de pulso e sair correndo para não chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula.

Nossa escola, Crow and Crown, era a escola privada mais famosa da região, logo tinha aquele famoso uniforme vinho de saia pregueada e casaquinho. Eu gostava dele, mas as vezes incomodava demais.

Fui pelo caminho de sempre e encontrei novamente com a mesma garota, ela ia pelo mesmo caminho que eu, era alta e pálida como uma folha de papel, tinha um corte de cabelo curto e desfiado, a cor preta dava um contraste imenso no conjunto. Tinha olhos castanhos tão escuros que precisava olhar direito para identificar as pupilas.

Eu já tinha ouvido falar dela, seu nome era Alicia Bridget e tinha sido transferida para cá no ano passado. Falaram que tinha sido por causa de uma briga feia na outra escola.

A minha situação na escola já era complicada, por causa do déficit de atenção, os professores me colocavam na primeira carteira. O engraçado mesmo era que eu não conseguia me concentrar sem escutar música, o que fazia eu levar várias broncas dos professores. E vamos pular a parte das notas por favor, as minhas eram horríveis.

Infelizmente na última aula de física do semestre o Sr. Smith, um professor magrinho e carrancudo de óculos me pegou com um dos fones de ouvido do meu Ipod aparecendo.

Senhorita Morgan acha mais interessante ouvir música do que prestar atenção na minha aula. Detenção no ultimo dia do semestre.

Sim senhor… - disse sem ânimo.

Era a única coisa que me faltava a um dia das férias de verão ficar até mais tarde na escola para calcular o atrito de um carro atropelando uma bola de borracha. Mal podia esperar.

Entrei na sala de detenção como se fosse para a sentença de morte. Para a minha surpresa só tinha mais outra pessoa além de mim. E adivinha? Alicia Bridget.

Então, o que você fez? – ouvi a voz da pessoa do meu lado.

Ouvindo música na aula de física. – respondi meio artodoada. – E você?

Ignorei o professor enquanto desenhava. – respondeu sem diferença.

Quietas agora, meninas. Façam todos os exercícios da lista –disse a Sra. Lloyd. Era uma senhorinha de meia idade cansada e com pouca paciência para os alunos.

Depois de algum tempo fazendo a lista, com muita dificuldade já que os números e letras pareciam uma hora embaralhar e no segundo seguinte pular da página.

Um barulho de celular tocou. A Sra. Lloyd levantou devagar de sua cadeira e foi no corredor atender a ligação.

Logo em seguida entraram três nerds, magrelos, compridos e desengonçados. Pararam de frente para nós. Nessa hora, tanto eu como Alicia estávamos olhando confusas para as figuras em nossa frente.

Eles começaram a fazer um barulho estranho como se fosse um chocalho, os olhos se transformaram em fendas, mostraram a as línguas que se tornaram bifurcadas, as pernas se uniram e transformaram em uma cauda, a pele se tornou esverdeada. Bem na minha frente, os três nerds se tornaram em três cobras de quase 1,80 de comprimento.

Alicia me olhou e levantamos correndo, empurramos as carteiras na direção deles no processo e corremos. Corremos por todo o corredor. Vi a Sra. Lloyd imóvel em pé com o celular na mão, como se estivesse conversando no celular e tinha sido congelada daquele jeito.

O barulho de chocalho parecia mais próximo, conseguia senti-lo em meu ouvido. Sentia o sangue sendo bombeado cada vez mais rápido, levando uma grande dose de adrenalina pelo meu corpo.

Nós duas corríamos em uma velocidade parecida, seguindo a mesma direção. Quando ouvi uma voz no fundo da minha mente que dizia: _Para o pátio, rápido! Onde existe luz e sombras. Somente lá terão vantagem!_

Subíamos os lances da escada de três em três em alta velocidade. Corremos para o meio do pátio e paramos lá. Com a respiração pesada apoiei a mão perto do coração e senti o pingente que havia ganhado.

Ele estava quente, mas não queimava, era confortável. Sem pensar fechei meus olhos e quando os abri novamente vi as cobras na minha frente e uma espada de curto alcance na minha mão.

Outro fluxo de adrenalina correu por todo meu corpo e comecei a correr em direção aos monstros. Consegui acertar uma cobra de raspão na cabeça.

Alicia foi tomada por uma espécie de transe, ela parou e ficou olhando para o nada. O vento começou a soprar trazendo arrepios em minha coluna. As sombras projetadas no chão por um banco e uma árvore começaram a se mexer. Fazendo movimentos ondulatórios elas se uniram e viraram um cão negro, na verdade era um Dobermann. Três vezes maior do que um Dobermann normal.

Ele pulou em cima de uma das cobras e com uma simples mordida conseguiu arrancar sua cabeça que foi arremessada para longe.

Uma cobra a menos, agora sim a luta estava ficando justa. Consegui acertar na cabeça de outra cobra,e a espada ficou fincada. Tinha encurtar a distância dela de algum jeito, mas ela foi mais rápida. Se aproximou tão rápido que eu não percebi na hora, somente um ardor enorme em meu ombro e por puro reflexo finquei a espada no coração dela.

Por pura sorte consegui mirar antes que minha vista ficasse embaçada e acertar no coração da última cobra. O cão ouvindo as ordens de sua dona fincou os dentes no pescoço do réptil, fazendo um som agudo antes de morrer.

Senti a dor no meu ombro aumentar, minha visão ficou ainda mais embaçada e meu corpo ficou mole. Não consegui ficar de olhos abertos e a última coisa que eu escutei foi meu nome ser gritado por mais de uma voz.

**Comentário da autora**

Resolvi fazer essa fic do nada. Pedaços da história foram surgindo e depois fui encaixando tudo. De certa forma ela não é original pois segue os conceitos dos livros pertencentes a Rick Riordan. Porém alguns personagens são originais e de meus direitos. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Escrevam reviews!


	2. Nico se dissolve na sombra

_**Dou um fim em três nerds-cobras**_

Se você achou esta página da internet intuitivamente, pare de ler agora mesmo. Isso mesmo, você pode ser como nós, os meio-sangues. E se você sentir um nó no estômago e seu sangue correr pelas veias cheio de adrenalina, por causa a história que vou contar agora, você realmente é um de nós.

Um conselho de uma amiga que já passou por muita coisa: Arrume um lugar para se esconder e não deixe que eles te encontrem. Vai por mim.

Agora se você não sentir nada e continuar achando que isso é apenas uma história de ficção, bom para você . Continue pensando assim.

Antes de começar a contar a história realmente, tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber: eu não sei quem são meus país biológicos. Fui deixada com meus pais adotivos quando era apenas um bebê. Eu os amo demais e para mim, eles são meus pais verdadeiros.

Minha mãe trabalha como fotógrafa (atualmente ela está trabalhando na América do Sul) e meu pai é vice presidente de uma empresa, e ele foi transferido para Londres, nada perto da cidade no sul do estado de Nova York onde moramos.

Na verdade, onde eu moro sozinha já faz um semestre inteiro. Em um flat bem espaçoso, no centro da cidade e apenas algumas quadras da escola.

Tudo começou no último dia do meu segundo ano. Acordei atrasada, e estranhamente com super reflexos aquele dia. Consegui colocar a meia a saia ao mesmo tempo enquanto desviava da quina da mesa.

A segunda coisa estranha que aconteceu foi quando eu ia abrir a porta para sair, a campainha tocou. Deparei-me com um homem, deveria ter uns quarenta anos de idade, usava o cabelo escuro repartido ao meio e tinha olhos azuis travessos.

Entrega especial para você, querida. – Disse animado para mim, como se já me conhecesse e estendendo um pacotinho que tinha nas mãos.

Ah, perdão? – Respondi não entendendo nada.

Pediram que eu entregasse isso especialmente para você. É para usá-lo o tempo todo.

Ah, obrigada…Eu… – Peguei o pacotinho sem saber o que fazer.

Em um piscar de olhos fiquei sozinha olhando para o hall de entrada do elevador. O homem que tinha estado ali não fazia um segundo atrás, tinha evaporado. Evaporado.

Entrei de novo em casa e sentei no sofá, abri o pacote com cuidado e lá estava um colar com um pingente de sol. Pelo jeito que brilhava parecia ser de ouro. Só alguns dias depois eu ia saber do que ele era feito de verdade e como era importante.

Olhei para ele mais um tempo até resolver colocá-lo no pescoço, dar mais uma olhada no relógio de pulso e sair correndo para não chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula.

Nossa escola, Crow and Crown, era a escola privada mais famosa da região, logo tinha aquele famoso uniforme vinho de saia pregueada e casaquinho. Eu gostava dele, mas as vezes incomodava demais.

Fui pelo caminho de sempre e encontrei novamente com a mesma garota, ela ia pelo mesmo caminho que eu, era alta e pálida como uma folha de papel, tinha um corte de cabelo curto e desfiado, a cor preta dava um contraste imenso no conjunto. Tinha olhos castanhos tão escuros que precisava olhar direito para identificar as pupilas.

Eu já tinha ouvido falar dela, seu nome era Alicia Bridget e tinha sido transferida para cá no ano passado. Falaram que tinha sido por causa de uma briga feia na outra escola.

A minha situação na escola já era complicada, por causa do déficit de atenção, os professores me colocavam na primeira carteira. O engraçado mesmo era que eu não conseguia me concentrar sem escutar música, o que fazia eu levar várias broncas dos professores. E vamos pular a parte das notas por favor, as minhas eram horríveis.

Infelizmente na última aula de física do semestre o Sr. Smith, um professor magrinho e carrancudo de óculos me pegou com um dos fones de ouvido do meu Ipod aparecendo.

Senhorita Morgan acha mais interessante ouvir música do que prestar atenção na minha aula. Detenção no ultimo dia do semestre.

Sim senhor… - disse sem ânimo.

Era a única coisa que me faltava a um dia das férias de verão ficar até mais tarde na escola para calcular o atrito de um carro atropelando uma bola de borracha. Mal podia esperar.

Entrei na sala de detenção como se fosse para a sentença de morte. Para a minha surpresa só tinha mais outra pessoa além de mim. E adivinha? Alicia Bridget.

Então, o que você fez? – ouvi a voz da pessoa do meu lado.

Ouvindo música na aula de física. – respondi meio artodoada. – E você?

Ignorei o professor enquanto desenhava. – respondeu sem diferença.

Quietas agora, meninas. Façam todos os exercícios da lista –disse a Sra. Lloyd. Era uma senhorinha de meia idade cansada e com pouca paciência para os alunos.

Depois de algum tempo fazendo a lista, com muita dificuldade já que os números e letras pareciam uma hora embaralhar e no segundo seguinte pular da página.

Um barulho de celular tocou. A Sra. Lloyd levantou devagar de sua cadeira e foi no corredor atender a ligação.

Logo em seguida entraram três nerds, magrelos, compridos e desengonçados. Pararam de frente para nós. Nessa hora, tanto eu como Alicia estávamos olhando confusas para as figuras em nossa frente.

Eles começaram a fazer um barulho estranho como se fosse um chocalho, os olhos se transformaram em fendas, mostraram a as línguas que se tornaram bifurcadas, as pernas se uniram e transformaram em uma cauda, a pele se tornou esverdeada. Bem na minha frente, os três nerds se tornaram em três cobras de quase 1,80 de comprimento.

Alicia me olhou e levantamos correndo, empurramos as carteiras na direção deles no processo e corremos. Corremos por todo o corredor. Vi a Sra. Lloyd imóvel em pé com o celular na mão, como se estivesse conversando no celular e tinha sido congelada daquele jeito.

O barulho de chocalho parecia mais próximo, conseguia senti-lo em meu ouvido. Sentia o sangue sendo bombeado cada vez mais rápido, levando uma grande dose de adrenalina pelo meu corpo.

Nós duas corríamos em uma velocidade parecida, seguindo a mesma direção. Quando ouvi uma voz no fundo da minha mente que dizia: _Para o pátio, rápido! Onde existe luz e sombras. Somente lá terão vantagem!_

Subíamos os lances da escada de três em três em alta velocidade. Corremos para o meio do pátio e paramos lá. Com a respiração pesada apoiei a mão perto do coração e senti o pingente que havia ganhado.

Ele estava quente, mas não queimava, era confortável. Sem pensar fechei meus olhos e quando os abri novamente vi as cobras na minha frente e uma espada de curto alcance na minha mão.

Outro fluxo de adrenalina correu por todo meu corpo e comecei a correr em direção aos monstros. Consegui acertar uma cobra de raspão na cabeça.

Alicia foi tomada por uma espécie de transe, ela parou e ficou olhando para o nada. O vento começou a soprar trazendo arrepios em minha coluna. As sombras projetadas no chão por um banco e uma árvore começaram a se mexer. Fazendo movimentos ondulatórios elas se uniram e viraram um cão negro, na verdade era um Dobermann. Três vezes maior do que um Dobermann normal.

Ele pulou em cima de uma das cobras e com uma simples mordida conseguiu arrancar sua cabeça que foi arremessada para longe.

Uma cobra a menos, agora sim a luta estava ficando justa. Consegui acertar na cabeça de outra cobra,e a espada ficou fincada. Tinha encurtar a distância dela de algum jeito, mas ela foi mais rápida. Se aproximou tão rápido que eu não percebi na hora, somente um ardor enorme em meu ombro e por puro reflexo finquei a espada no coração dela.

Por pura sorte consegui mirar antes que minha vista ficasse embaçada e acertar no coração da última cobra. O cão ouvindo as ordens de sua dona fincou os dentes no pescoço do réptil, fazendo um som agudo antes de morrer.

Senti a dor no meu ombro aumentar, minha visão ficou ainda mais embaçada e meu corpo ficou mole. Não consegui ficar de olhos abertos e a última coisa que eu escutei foi meu nome ser gritado por mais de uma voz.

**Comentário da autora**

Resolvi fazer essa fic do nada. Pedaços da história foram surgindo e depois fui encaixando tudo. De certa forma ela não é original pois segue os conceitos dos livros pertencentes a Rick Riordan. Porém alguns personagens são originais e de meus direitos. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Escrevam reviews!


End file.
